It's only love
by Billywigs
Summary: L'histoire du grand Méchant Malefoy et de la douce Luna Lovegood. Douce, ou folle. Parce que folle, je l'étais, de t'aimer aussi fort.
1. Prologue

Chaque jour je pensais que c'était le dernier que nous vivions ensembles. Cet amour interdit, presque malsain qui nous détruisait de l'intérieur. Tu disais que nous étions trop jeunes pour nous aimer correctement. A chaque fois que je te croisais dans les couloirs, mon cœur se serrait douloureusement. J'espérais que le tiens aussi. Tu n'a jamais pensé qu'à toi Drago. L'histoire du grand Méchant Malefoy et de la douce Luna Lovegood. Douce, ou folle. Parce que folle, je l'étais de t'aimer aussi fort. Avant toi, j'étais pure et innocente. Un peu excentrique. Ils m'appelaient Loufoca. Toi jamais. Tu m'appelais Luna. Lovegood, au début. Mais jamais tu ne m'a méprisé ou ne t'es moqué de moi comme ils le faisaient. Tu m'as volé mon innocence. Avec toi, plus de Ronflacks Cornus ou d'histoires de fées et de rires. Avec toi, qu'un amour destructeur qui m'a englouti toute entière. Je n'ai jamais regretté. Peut-être était-ce là le reste de Loufoca. Pas de regrets, juste des actes insensés.

C'Est-ce qui t'a plus chez moi. J'étais vierge. Vierge de tout, de toi, de cette paranoïa ambiante qui rongeait tout le monde. J'était un _Carpe Diem _ambulant. Pas de drames dans ma vie qui puisse expliquer ma « folie ». Les gens mettaient ça sur le compte de la mort de ma mère. Je trouvais ça risible. Ma mère est morte. Certes, mais elle à rejoint le Paradis des fées. C'était une fée ma mère. Et jamais je ne la pleurait, parce que je savais que je pouvais la trouver dans chacun des rires, dans chacune des fleurs, quand le vent souffle, quand la pluie tombe, quand le soleil brille. Elle est partout.

Ma seule folie, c'était toi. La plus belle de toutes les folies.


	2. Chapter 1

Je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie. C'était la rentrée de ma Cinquième année. Tu rentrait en Sixième année, ta clique de futurs Mangemorts autour de toi et te traitant comme un demi-Dieu. Tu n'as jamais été que demi, quoi que tu en dise.  
Rogue venait d'être nommé Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, les Gryffondors pleuraient et les Serpentards riaient. Moi, simple petite Serdaigle, je me demandais simplement si cette année je pourrais aller voir les Sombrals pour les remercier de nous avoir aidé l'année passée. On m'a poussé du coude pour me signaler que le repas était terminé et je me suis installée dans mon dortoir aux couleurs apaisantes. J'ai dessiné, comme je le fais toujours, des créatures extraordinaires, que mon esprit imaginait. Ce soir là, je me suis endormie en pensant à ma future chasse aux ronnflacks. Peut-être que cette année un premier année voudrait bien m'aider ?

Les semaines passaient et se ressemblaient. Chaque jour j'arrivait en retard dans certains cours, certaine d'avoir croisé une de ces créatures fantastiques dont me parlait ma mère. Les gens ne faisait plus attention. N'étais-je pas Loufoca la bizarre ? Evidemment, notre épopée au Ministère avait calmé les moqueries. Un temps. Mais je m'en fichait. Les gens qui ont le temps de se moquer des autres sont ceux dont l'existence est morne.

Un jour, pourtant, quelqu'un à été particulièrement virulent avec moi. Blaine Cabini. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Un Serpentard je crois. Bref. Ce jour là, tu étais avec lui. Il s'est moqué de moi. Je n'ai pas répondu. Qu'aurai-je pu répondre ? Je pensais à autre chose. Il m'a poussé. Je suis tombée, et je me suis dis que ce garçon avait sûrement la tête remplie de Joncheruines pour agir de la sorte. Il est parti en riant et toi, tu m'a regardé, dégouté.

« Pourquoi te laisse-tu faire, Lovegood ? Es-tu si faible ?» M'as-tu demandé.

« Il n'existe que la faiblesse du cœur. Pourrais-tu m'aider à me relever s'il-te-plait ? » ai-je simplement murmuré.  
Un peu vexé que je ne réponde pas à ta question (c'est ce que tu m'as expliqué plus tard), tu m'as laissé plantée là, au milieu du couloir.

C'était notre première discussion.

Plus les semaines passaient, plus je sentais ton regard sur moi. Je t'intriguais. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais gênée. Tes yeux me brûlaient chaque fois qu'ils se posaient sur moi. Et puis, un jour, après le dîner, alors que je me promenais comme tous les soirs dans le parc, pour observer les animaux, le ciel ou même le lac, tu t'es approché de moi.

« Tu es bizarre Luna Lovegood. Je ne parle pas de tes bijoux hideux ou des tes stupides créatures. Quelque chose en toi m'interpelle. Qui es-tu ? »

Qui es-tu. C'était la première fois qu'on me posais cette question. Un Serpentard, Drago Malefoy, de surcroit, s'intéressait à moi. A moi. Luna. Pas Loufoca. Ou la petite Serdaigle bizarre. Luna Lovegood.

C'Est ce que je croyais alors. Gentille petite naïve.


	3. Chapter 2

Au fil des jours, tu venais de plus en plus me voir. En cachette, évidemment. Au début, tu te taisais, tu ne disais rien. On s'observait en silence, comme deux animaux qui s'apprivoisent. Je te trouvais étrange. Tu me trouvai bizarre. N'étions-nous pas fait l'un pour l'autre ?

Finalement, un jour, à la sortit de mon cour de botanique, tu étais là, adossé contre le mur, les yeux dans le vide. Tu ressemblais à un ange. Un petit ange déchu. Tu as levé les yeux vers mois, et tu m'as souri, pour de vrai. Tu as pris ma main, discrètement, il ne fallait pas que l'on nous voit. Tu n'as pas couru. Un Malefoy n'est jamais pressé. Et puis, ça nous aurait fait remarqué, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, tu m'as conduite devant la Salle sur Demande. J'ai trouvé ça ironique. Un espèce de symbole de notre différence que tu tentais d'effacer ? Je le pensais. Un ex-membre de L'AD et un ex-membre de la Brigade Inquisitoriale, sur les lieux de leur vieille querelle. Romantisme quand tu nous tiens.. La salle était blanche, entièrement. Deux fauteuils et une cheminée au milieu, pour seuls meubles. Terrain neutre, pour affrontement pacifique.

Nous nous sommes assis, et quand ta main à lâché la mienne, j'ai ressentis comme une drôle de sensation. Tu m'as demandé si le Chicaneur marchait bien, avec ton petit sourire en coin. Je n'ai pas compris que étais sarcastique. J'ai innocemment enchainé sur l'Enormus à Babille et ses propriétés, que mon père ventait souvent.

Ton vilain petit sourire s'est vite fané.

« Tu crois vraiment à toutes ces conneries Lovegood ? » M'as-tu demandé, en me coupant brusquement dans mon discours enflammé. « Eh bien oui. Pas toi Drago ? »

Drago. Je t'appelais comme ça, malgré tes réticences évidentes. Après tout, n'étais-ce pas ton prénom ?

Après une grimace, tu m'as regardé droit dans les yeux. Il étaient gris. Comme ceux des Ronflacks Cornus. Je te l'ai dis. Tu m'as attrapé par les épaules et tu as commencé à crier.

« Grandis un peu Lovegood ! De quoi peut-on parler avec toi, sans que tu ne cite tes animaux imaginaires ou que tu me parle de ta putain de rencontre avec je ne sais quel mec étrange qui t'as vendu une connerie. Je veux savoir qui tu es derrière ta couche de débilité et de bizarrerie apparente ! »

Je suis restée calme, comme toujours. Je pense que tu aurais voulu que je pleure. Beaucoup de gens m'avaient déjà parlé comme ça tu sais. Mais quelque chose dans ton regard m'a donné envie de t'obéir, de te donner ce que tu voulais. Alors, à chaque fois que nous nous voyions en cachette, nous parlions pendant des heures, de toi, de moi. Je te racontais ma maison, la mort de ma mère, mes escapades en forêt, mon arrivée à Poudlard, l'AD, le Ministère…Tu me racontais peu de chose en comparaison, mais je m'en satisfaisais.

Ta mère, ton manoir, ton entrée dans le monde Sang-Pur. Jamais de ton père ou de magie noir. Je préférais. Je savais qu'il s'était évadé d'Azkaban quelques temps auparavant.

Avec toi j'étais en sécurité, j'étais bien. N'est-ce pas ?


	4. Chapter 3

L'amour ? Je ne connaissais pas. Dois-je te rappeler que je suis Loufoca Lovegood mon coeur ? Je connaissais l'amitié, un peu, grâce à Ginny et à L'AD. L'amour paternel, maternel. Mais l'amour, celui des romans de Lavande et Parvati, m'était étranger. Inconnu. Et c'est bien connu, ce qui nous est étranger nous effraie.

Alors, quand je t'ai rejoint dans la salle Blanche (forme que prenait la Salle-Sur-Demande), et que quand j'ai croisé ton regard, mon cœur s'est mit à bondir, j'ai pris peur.

Ce jour là, tu fumais une cigarette. Tu m'en as proposé une. J'ai dis non. Tu as insisté. J'ai dis oui. Quand j'ai toussoté, ton rire à résonné jusqu'à mes oreilles et à tordu mes entrailles.  
La cigarette. Elle est devenue notre compagne d'infortune. Nous, deux âmes égarées qui fumions comme si notre vie en dépendait. Ma vie ne dépendait que de toi. J'aurai fait tout ce que tu voulais. Et tu le savais.

Je ne me souviens de notre premier baiser.

Tu avais voulu m'initier à l'alcool un soir, et, évidemment, j'avais fini par céder. Petit à petit, tu brisais toutes mes barrières. Après quelques bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu, et deux paquets de clopes, tu m'as embrassé. Ce n'était pas tendre ou romantique. J'étais bourrée, j'avais la tête qui tournais, la fumée de cigarette envahissais la pièce et j'avais envie de vomir. Je l'ai vite écourté pour vider mon estomac, et tu m'as regarder faire en riant, une cigarette à la bouche.

Ce n'était pas notre dernier, heureusement.

Une routine s'installait doucement entre nous deux. Le soir, nous nous retrouvions dans la salle blanche, pour boire, fumer et s'embrasser.

Un jour, les deux fauteuils ont laissé place à un lit. J'étais effrayée. Tu m'as regardé, m'a pris la main, et m'a assise dessus. Amoureuse, j'ai accepté de faire ce que tu voulais. C'était ma première fois, et j'avais peur. Tu l'avais fait des dizaines de fois et tu était pressé. J'ai eu mal. Mais je m'en fichais. Je t'aimais. Je croyais que toi aussi.

Je changeais de plus en plus. Au départ, j'enlevais mes bijoux avant de venir te voir. Tu ne les aimait pas. Alors je me suis transformée petit à petit. Des cheveux propres et biens entretenus, parce que préférais. Un uniforme mit correctement, parce que tu trouvais ça mieux. Plus d'animaux bizarres, ils t'énervaient. Les gens se rapprochaient de moi, pensant que ma folie était passée. Pour les faire fuir je me suis donnée un style qui n'était pas moi. Jupes raccourcies, yeux maquillée en noir, je ne souriais plus. Je ne parlais à personne. Toute la journée je pensais à toi. On me voyait fumer. On haussait les sourcils. Loufoca est passée de bizarre à bizarre. Etrange n'est-ce pas ?

Tous les jours j'avais peur que tu me laisse tomber. Alors je faisais de plus en plus d'efforts pour te plaire. Dans les couloirs, quand on se croisait, le temps s'arrêtait pour moi. Mais tu passais ton chemin comme si je n'existait pas. « Il ne faut pas que ça se sache. »

Mes notes étaient en chute libre. Les Serdaigles me méprisaient pour ça. Je ne parlais plus aux fantômes, qui voulaient m'empêcher de te voir. Ils savaient tous bien sur. Mais ne disais rien. Qui écoute les morts, à part la petite Loufoca, qui avait disparu ?

L'année est passée très vite. Trop vite.

L'été arrivait et nous allions être séparés, mon ange.


	5. La fin

Pendant deux mois, je n'ai pensé qu'a toi. Ça me faisait tellement mal. On ne s'écrivait pas, par peur d'être pris. On m'avait dit que tu étais un Mangemort qui avait failli tuer Dumbledore. J'avais simplement bloqué sur le _failli_. As-tu pensé à moi quand tu as baissé ta baguette, amour ?

Je savais que tu n'étais pas un meurtrier. J'avais enfin la preuve que ton âme n'était pas entièrement noire et corrompue.  
La rentrée est arrivée. J'ai appris que le Trio d'or était parti en mission, sur ordre de feu-Dumbledore, par Ginny. Elle était seule, alors nous avions repris contact pendant l'été.

Rogue a prit le poste de directeur, et les Carrow ont débarqué à Poudlard. Je m'en fichais, j'étais heureuse de te retrouver le soir, dans la salle Blanche. Ils ont reconstitué l'AD. Je te l'ai dis. J'ai décidé de me battre avec eux. Mais pas contre toi. Et ça, tu n'as pas compris. Tu as coupé tout contact avec moi. Tu ne venais plus le soir. Je sombrais. En cours, j'ai subit les Doloris en silence, tenant la main de Ginny ou Neville. J'avais tes yeux en tête dans ces moment là.

Et puis, Noël est arrivé.

Tu es venu me voir dans le parc, un jour, et tu m'as dis « Partons».

Je t'ai demandé où tu voulais aller. Tu as souri, tu savais que je t'aurai accompagné partout. C'était les vacances, les gens fuyaient, personne n'aurait remarqué notre disparition. Tu m'as emmené jusqu'aux grilles de Poudlard, j'ai vaguement pensé à mon père à qui il fallait que j'envoie un hibou pour le prévenir. Tu m'as fait transplané devant chez toi. J'ai eu peur. Ta famille n'était-elle pas Mangemort ?

Aujourd'hui, enfermée dans ce cachot lugubre, je pense à mon innocence que tu m'as pris. Envolée Loufoca. Les larmes coulent pour un amour pur que tu as détruit, pollué. Olivanders a tenté de me parler plusieurs fois. Quelqu'un hurle en haut. J'ai froid, faim, mal. Au cœur et au corps. On m'a libéré. J'aurai voulu qu'on me laisse mourir. Roméo ne trahit pas Juliette, même sur ordre de Voldemort tu sais ?

Je me battrai mon ange, envers et contre toi. Je remettrai mes boucles d'oreilles et parlerai aux Ronflacks. Je chasserai les Joncheruines. Et sur le champ de bataille je hurlerai ma rage. Je suis un membre de l'AD. Je n'ai plus que cette identité maintenant. Il faut que je me trouve.

Et dans le chant des oiseaux, je trouve un peu de ma mère, cette fée qui me guidera, m'aidera, et me permettra de me suis Luna Lovegood. Et je rêve de liberté.

Laissez-moi m'envoler…


End file.
